Ending of Wonka London Musical My Way
by The Princess Taylor
Summary: This is how I would imagine the London Musical might end. Wonka (c) Roald Dahl Rated T for sensible material.


The four Wonka Bratz were dead then, just of the factory accidents that happened to them. The ghosts of the four kidz were descended when the accidents were in action, showing their innocence. And since when those kidz were born, the ghosts made them do the things that they were known for.

Augustus Gloop was made into fudge by the ghost of binging, Violet Beauregarde exploded with contaminated blueberry juice by the ghost of overconfidence, Veruca Salt was burned to ash by the garbage incinerator by the ghost of greed, and Mike Teavee was shrunken into a particle through television, now gone by the ghost of depression.

The three remaining children were actually quite...sad. They didn't knew the tour could be this gruesome, despite the fact of those four kidz getting killed by the things that the ghosts encourage them to do.

Mr. Wonka continued to walk towards the Wonkavator room and couldn't choose which one would be the winner, since he saw that the three remaining kidz were good, and had golden hearts, much as the golden tickets.

**But Charlie, Dylan, and Taylor still felt bad for those four other children. Taylor gave Mr. Wonka a hurt smile of the being part of the winners, but sniffled a bit. re gone she said sadly. **

**Dylan hugged Taylor tightly as she cried in his shoulder. **

**Charlie felt a bit bad as well, he realized that maybe if understanding the four children better, he wouldre deceased. He looked up at Grandpa Joe and hugged him. Grandpa Joe hugged back. s alright, Charlie.s father and cousin, were just sitting there, frozen as a block of ice. Ursula Gloop and Gertrude Gloop, Augustuss mother and cousin, felt as if it was a hell-like world for them when theys cousin, was alone, since his father went down the incinerator as well. **

**The tears of those who loved the four of them, the tears of the three children, Mr. Wonka felt a bit sad as well. He did feel sort of emotional. Until, a white, shining spark appeared and went zoomed from the room the three were in. Taylor asked. **

**In the Fudge room, the Oompa Loompas were being cheeky and laughing of the boy made into fudge. But then the spark was surrounding a couple pieces of fudge, combining to form Augustus back to life, to his normal self. he yelped happily as he was back to his own self. **

**In the Inventing Room, the spark went over blue body parts and puddles and lakes of blueberry juice were combined into the girl who was responsible for this explosion, Violet. Except her skin was back from blueberry to peach. m a girl again! I she said. Then she realizedI-I dont believe it!**Juicy?No, I** she cheered. **

**In the Nut Room, the spark went into the incinerator machine and brought the piles to ash back to Veruca and Henry Salt. And made them fly up in the air, from the garbage suit. re out and alive!**Wow! I** he cheered. Though, much more wiser than ever. **

**Then, a little later, a little train brought the children to the grieving parents and cousins. Taylor cried as she saw the train and the kidz. The parents and cousins went crazy in joy and ran to their children. Violet hugged Sam and Orchid tightly. Augustus was protected by his mother. s okay, liebe. Mutter she whispered. Gertrude hugged her cousin. **

**t ever do that again she laughed under her breath. Augustus nodded and was much more wiser. m sorry, junk food eating habits. **

**Veruca and Henry met up with Olive and she hugged Veruca tightly. she asked in Veruca**Mom** Doris smiled and realized her son was much wiser than he was. She could tell because she has never seen Mike like this before. Kelsey also hugged Mike and was surprised of his change of attitude. **

**Mr. Wonka was incredibly surprised himself. But he enjoyed seeing children go from nasty to nice. Mr. Wonka though saw that Charlie, Taylor, and Dylan were the GOLDEN children, same with the Golden tickets. **

**But then, Taylor was near the side of the chocolate river, she felt a rumble. Part of the land broke off and Taylor was drifting away. !**OH HEAVENS!Taylor!What do we do?H-help, please!Come on!Tay, catch!s suction. !H-help!t flutter so she had no energy for now. Dylan then catched TaylorIt** he said. The other children hugged Taylor and they were glad she was okay. The three children were glad that the other four were okay and were surprised that they were brought back to life. **

**Mr. Wonka said to himself. The Oompa Loompas cheered and jumped for joy. he said firmly, pointing to the three contest winners. Dylan, Charlie, and Taylor looked at Mr. Wonka and wanted a word with them. **

**he said. Taylor asked. Charlie asked. Mr. Wonka said. he said. **

**Taylor asked. m saying that...you three won the entire factory, eyes widened open with surprise. The other ticket winners were shocked, including the parents and cousins. **

**Taylor, Charlie, and Dylan said. Mr. Wonka said smiling. **

**The three kidz were happy and jumped with cheer. But then looked at the others. "Can they m-move here, too?" Taylor asked. Charlie and Dylan nodded their heads in agreement. Mr. Wonka couldn't deny it, despite the fact that the factory was theirs now. "Yes," he said simply. **

**The other kidz jumped with cheer and hugged the three. Now seven ,then fourteen ,children jumped and cheered for joy. Mr. Wonka said. He never knew somethigk like this can happen, and you know what? **

**He thought with this very moment, life cannot be sweeter. **


End file.
